What The Hell Just Happened!
by lunatari23
Summary: The fic that will prob make u question and go What the hell? or What the hell just happened? unbeta-prepares for messiness but not the kind that u be like omg i cant read this lol (one-shot)


**What The Hell Just Happened?**

**Summary:** The fic that is will prob make u question and go What the hell? or What the hell just happened? lol

A/N: lol welcome again to Lunatari23 corner or mayhem, i know some of u are like what the hell why u no update ur other fics, but to that i say "Sorry, It be done when it be done"

Anyway this was just something i thought up of out of boredom and nothing more, by placing a msg on fb for a 1 week event thing so without further adieu drum rolls please

Come on down~

The mafia-ish addiction, Koichii, Belles7, Ashley Kovacevich, Flower blossom, Seitsuna Izayoi

You are the lucky chosen ones picked at not so random for ur ideas and prompt thrown my way lol hope u enjoy~

p.s i don't know whether i should make it a one shot or multichapter, but if there is more prompts to come during the week, there will be more but for now with the 6 people who graciously gave me their prompts on 27/1/2014 tadaa~? Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own kuroko no basketball, if i did i probs be rich and under threat

**Chapter 1**

"Akashi-sama, the car is here to pick you up" a tall non memorable (side character) butler told the young master of the manor. With a bow he politely greeted the teen, and held out a school bag for the teen, along with blazer, pressed and ready for the young master.

The young master, being a flaming red head with a pair of crimson eyes, who had been waiting for something, anything, to get him out of the dining room, where the presence of his suffocating father was currently reminding him of his duties of being an Akashi, was glad to finally leave.

Ignoring what his father was saying, he bid the patriarch of the family farewell, and left to Teiko Private Academy. The school, if one could call it that, resided just out of the city. Taking up about 500 hectares of space, the school was the best of the best that any elite could find. Those who ever entered the school were either under a scholarship for a particular skill or were just stinking filthy rich.

Akashi Seijuro, was one that fell under both category, he was under scholarships for academics and sports, and even if he didn't enter by scholarship, his family practically owned the Academy. Within the Academy he was also dubbed as one of the Generation of Miracles, a group of five individuals each excelling in every field out there.

As the car drove Akashi into the Academy he could see his friends just arriving as well. These friends were also those dubbed as the Generation of Miracles, they were; Midorima Shinataro from a wealthy family of doctors, Murasakibara Atsushi whose family own branches of restaurants and sweet shops called Candy (heart) Crush, Aomine Daiki who was only here cause he was good at basketball (sooo good that it was the only thing he was good at and was hence considered a prodigy) and Kise Ryouta of the new money category and also an upcoming model.

"Yo Akashi~ sup? How you pulled up this morning?" Aomine came over with a grin as he swung an arm over the smaller teen. Though he was the only one who looked happy out of the group, Murasakibara was standing quite a distance away waving in greeting while eating snacks he had carried by a handsome servant, whose name if Akashi remembered right was Himuro Tatsuya. Midorima looked normal...well he wasn't wearing any glasses and had a massive bruised eye, like really really swollen. As for Kise well him appearing pretty rough up was usual, but this time he was wearing an eye patch and had a lot of cuts which were bandage up while smiling quite forcedly while waving.

"Morning Akashicchii~ hehehe~"

Akashi greeted his friends, though they all seemed kind of tense, he wondered why as he tried to remember what had happen the night before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**FLASHBACK~**

It was a hot Sunday, the very last Sunday before they all had to go back to their studies from their summer break. They had met a few times during their break to hang out; this was due to their busy schedules. Though today, they each seemed to be free to relax on their last day of break and Daiki had texted everyone to hang out at his place that night.

**Time be skipped yo~**

What started out as just innocent hanging out and catching up on what had they all been doing these past few month, had ended quickly as soon as Daiki and Ryouta pulled out bottles and cans of alcoholic beverages. Though they were underage, with so much power and money at their disposal they could get out of anything (warning: don't do this at home and don't bribe cops lol)

So with all the alcohol, they decide to play drinking games instead of just simply drinking cause as Aomine had called it gay. So with what they had on hand they decided to play King's Cup.

So with a deck shuffled and cards scattered around a large cup in the middle the game begun. Except with a little twist, they would all pour the drinks in the cup at the start, and whoever draws the king card will have to drink the whole cup. (Australian variation in rules for this game lol)

So with everything prepared, they poured a bit of everything they had into the cup in the centre. Beer, Johnny Walker, Alize, Smirnoff Vodka, Absolute Vodka, Tequila, Jack Daniels, bailey, sapphire Bombay, jim bean, rekorderlig, southern comfort, diamond night wine, absinth, and Bacardi. Let's just say the cup was filled with a murky black coloured mixture.

**First round~!**

Aomine drew a four

Well since there were no ladies, just gotta go with the flow lol,

"Kise you're a whore DRINK!"

"ehh Aominicchii~?!"

**Second round~!**

Kise picked up a seven which equal heaven, everyone reach for the sky~

Everyone raised their hand up quickly, but Murasakibara was a little slow so he had to drink

**Third round~!**

Midorima drew a six, which is dicks so all guys drink

**Fourth round~!**

Murasakibara drew a eight, pick a mate

"eh Mido-chin~ I pick u~"

Now whenever Mursakibara has a drink Midorima has to take a drink

**Fifth round~!**

Akashi picked two, who has and always be the classic you

"Daiki i choose you to drink"

...few rounds later...

**Twenty-ninth round~!**

Akashi picked thirteen, the king card, the very first king of the pile

He couldn't believe how unlucky he was, looking at the black substance in the centre he hesitantly picked it up

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" was the cries of all the other drunks in the circle. Akashi grimaced a bit, but it quickly passed as it came. Even if was able to hold his liquor anyone would lose it if they drink this black concoction of death. With that down the hatch it went.

**Thirtieth round~!**

Aomine turn, he was a little giddy due to being tipsy, he picked up a card, and to his joy it was the number twelve card, the queen, ask questions as vulgar as you can (not full rule but it will do lol)

Smirking at what he drew, and the state that Akashi was in, this was the time to find out embarrassing moments of the Akashi Seijuro

"Oi Akashi, ya.. eva stalked anyone" he slurred while the rest, mainly Kise giggled, and leaned in to hear what the red head had to say.

Akashi being too intoxicated to even, realised what he had been asked, swayed a bit seeing everything in a blur. With his barrier down and on reflex answered the question as he always did when his father asked him a question.

"yes..yes i have" he slurred, and everyone just was like screaming I knew it, who was it? Someone you liked?have we met this person? Too many shouts at once, and forgetting about the nature of the game Akashi slowly answered their questions.

"it... it was... Kuroko..Tetsuya" he slurred and everyone gasp then realising they didn't know who that was tried to think back if they ever met that person before. Akashi meanwhile was getting very tipsy and started zoning out with a tender smile (which freaked everyone out) while telling his story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lol Inception time~ A FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK~!**

It was back when they were juniors; Akashi was stressed out from all the school work and everything about his life. He had to be submissive whenever he appeared in front of his father, even though his father told him to never show weakness to anyone. In this Academy where all eyes were on those who are at the top of their social status standing, Akashi stood out to the extreme.

It did not help that since his family practically owned the Academy, which all teachers would report back to his father directly on his progress and behaviour.

It was on days like these, where he finally had a break to himself, did he go to the gardens to relax. No one was ever at the gardens, they were too busy trying to build connections, or studying to stay in the Academy. Akashi strolled through the gardens to clear his mind and as he reached the end of trail, he came to one of the huge thick walls that surrounded the Academy.

Deciding this was a good place to rest, he went up to the huge thick wall where cherry blossom trees grew he took a seat at the base to relax. Basking in the sunlight, which twinkled through the spaces of the trees Akashi, felt at ease, as a voiced soothed him..._wait a voice?_ He thought to himself. Looking around he didn't see anyone, but yet he could still hear a voice talking and children laughing.

Standing up, Akashi treaded carefully to where he could hear the voices getting louder. At one corner of the huge thick walls, where an old cherry tree seemed to have over grown, its roots created small cracks in the wall which lead to a gaping hole behind the tree that would be unnoticeable unless someone were to look closely at it.

Taking a peak through the hole he saw, something that he was always told to stay away from. He saw the slums where the dregs of society crawled and loitered around in their filth and muck. Who knew that these Academy's huge thick walls separated the rich and powerful, elites of the elites from the scum and filth, the lowest of the low.

Amidst all the dirt, and rubble that he saw, there was only one thing that shone like nothing he had ever seen. There was a guy who looked no younger than him, though he was covered in filth and dirt, he still shone bright. The glow of what appeared to be pale skin, and the messy teal locks that seem to sway in the winds, all seemed ethereal to the red head. _Was this love at first sight?_ He wondered to himself.

Returning to observing the teal head, Akashi saw that the guy was currently teaching the kids in the slums at a makeshift school. Not wanting to disturb, Akashi hid behind the tree that covered the hole, and listened to the soothing voice, as it lulled him to sleep.

So over the course of the next few weeks, whenever he had a spare would always go to his special spot within the school and watch and listen to the teal head voice. Even in an attempt to be with the teal head longer, he had cancelled his chauffeur from picking him up, instead he would climb through the hole in the afternoon, after he was sure that the guy had finished teaching and he had also let an ample of time pass for all the kids to leave, and the teal head was alone.

As he saw the teal head leave, he slowly followed the teal head to see where he was going. He had attempted to follow the teal head for days, but somehow he was always eluded whenever he hid from sight from the teal head that looked back. When he looked back to make sure the head had continued on he could never seem to find him again.

The most he was able to do, was keep track of who the teal head had talked to, who he seemed close too. Akashi saw the smiles he gave to the kids, he didn't like it one bit. He should only be smiling at me like that was all Akashi had on his mind. Oh how he wanted to gouge out the eyes of all who ever saw that smile.

There was also a pink haired girl who seemed way too clingy to what belonged to him. He had seen her approach his man, one day after the class that his man was running. She had instantly glomped onto him and stayed like that for the entire that he had seem them together. It looked like they were having a date.

She seemed to have swooned at every small action he made. Not that Akashi didn't see why, every action and gesture the teal haired male made was swoon worthy. But no, Akashi was not happy, he wanted to be the one those gestures were directed at, he wanted to be in rags and filth and be able to see that man every day.

He followed them as they went around. The places they went were all run down, places that suited their status, but they were not dirt poor, they were probably between middle class and lower class people. But to the eyes of his society they were still considered trash. Akashi made sure that no store that they visited would serve or sell to the pink hair woman.

He watched the man take the girl into the arcade to try and win her something to cheer her up and not being able to buy anything. Not liking that the man was getting something for the girl, he decided to sabotage it. Going into the back room and destroying the power generator and shutting down the arcade. He felt bad at watching his crush fail but it was for the greater good. The only one that should be receiving a gift from that man should be him Akashi Seijuro, he didn't care if they were socially world apart, and that no one in side of the world would approve much less his father, he just didn't care. He will have that man one way or another.

Feeling frustrated, he ordered from the CIA a satellite tracker phone. So that he would always be able to keep tract of his object of interest at all times of the day. Managing to take a picture of the teal head, he had sent it to the higher ups of his security, who had manage to get a satellite to always keep tract of the teal head.

He was also able to find out that the man was called Kuroko Tetsuya, who had excellent grades, ones that could have gotten him into the Teiko Private Academy, but due to a hereditary problem where he had a lack of presence, was never noticed, and passed the prime of his life, never getting that good of an education. What surprised Akashi, was that the Tetsuya wasn't the same age as him at all, though he look shorter and younger than him, Tetsuya was 19 already while he was only 16. Not a big age gap, which pleased Akashi somewhat after watching that pink haired girl cling onto his Tetsuya.

A few days later, everything changed. On one of his stalki...keeping his Tetsuya safe, he had followed the teal haired man to the park that he often passed on his way home. That was the first time that the man actually spoke out to him.

"Isn't it about time you show yourself now? I know you been following me for the past few weeks"

Akashi was shocked that he had been found out. He had thought he hid himself pretty well. Not one to admit that he caught, he just casually step out. Two pairs of eyes connected for the very first time. Two heart beats synchronized in their rapid beating. They were having a moment that seemed to last for hours. However in reality it had been a very awkward few minutes, with two guys staring at each other, is what people who saw the scene interpreted it as.

Let's just say it was an awkward start, with both not knowing what to say, and Tetsuya realising how different they were, decided not to get close. Akashi wouldn't accept that and over the course of a month he had tried to woo Tetsuya into giving him a chance. He was thrilled when he had manage to whittle down Tetsuya resolve to reject him, Tetsuya had given him a chance and told them to be just friends. Though Tetsuya refused for him to pay for everything, like flying to Paris for dinner saying that is that what you do with friends? Though honestly he would have said yes and no body would disagree with him.

Tetsuya also absolutely refused to go eat and play in the high society world. Usually he wouldn't demeanour himself to go play and hang out at where the peasant would go, but only for Tetsuya would he go this far to please another person.

It was one evening that after he said good bye to Tetsuya, did he get confronted by the pink hair girl. Her name was Momoi Satsuki, and she wanted him gone from Tetsuya. He pretended to listen to the girl who kept on going on and on about how people like him were different from people like them, and nothing would ever work out.

He had let her go on and on, but he finally had enough after 5 minutes, and gave her an intense glare which finally shut her up. "I don't care, and stay out of Tetsuya and my life, it's not your business to tell me what to do"

A few days later he found Tetsuya behaviour kind of odd, however he did not realise that Tetsuya would disappear without a trace. No matter whom he hired, or how hard he looked no one he terrorised, or interrogated with scissors and threats to destroy their entire life so that it would seem they and their entire family ever existed.

He was devastated, the one good thing in his entire life just vanished. Tetsuya where are you?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back from second layer of FLASHACK~ AND INTO THE FIRST FLASHBACK~**

Coming back from his reminiscing, he was feeling woozy and was greeted with;

"ehhhhh" everyone was surprised at what Akashi had told them. Though they were surprised at what he had said, the main reason for their surprised was that Akashi had just suddenly passed out after his story. Midorima being the Philosophical drunk started spouting all these thing about medicine that no one was paying attention two and slapped Akashi in the face in an attempt to wake him. What he got was a punch in the face, which broke his glasses and gave him a big black eye. This resulted in the others going into fits of laughter at what happened to Midorima, leaving the tsundere to pick up what remained of his glasses they went back to the game that they had left while listening raptly to Akashi tale.

**Thirty first round~!**

Kise who was trying to hold in his laughter drew eleven, the never have I game.

"eh eh um well Never Have I Ever had a crush on a friend" surprisingly everyone had a drink

It would be Midorima turn next to give the next statement, but he was currently incapacitated to do so, so Murasakibara went next

"hmm Never Have I Ever kissed a guy" everyone laughed as Kise took a swig

However Akashi in his drunk haze had interpreted as Kise kissing his Tetsuya, "You kissed Tetsuya?" the dark aura surrounded Akashi, and everyone stop laughing, and just watched stunned, like goldfish at Kise trying to deny and that Akashi was just imaginary thing.

This of coursed failed. Akashi was found to be a Reckless drunk. He pulled out so many pair of scissors, that before anyone could stop him, he had already lunged and slashed Kise across the eye, and was attempting to kill the blonde.

He was of course held back, until he came back to his senses, but not before cutting Kise here and there. Kise was now on the ground bleeding from cuts, and had a hand covering his eye which was bleeding profusely. Luckily it had missed his eye by an inch, otherwise he would have been blind, and they would have had to go to the emergency room.

With that, their night practically came to an end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BACK TO REALITY**

Remembering everything now that he tried, Akashi mentally banged his head against the wall. Well he was an Akashi, so he wasn't going to admit his mistake, or his behaviour. With that they all walked into class, not noticing a teal haired man walking behind them into the Academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lets take a turn and look at things through the eyes of Kuroko Tetsuya**

It was just one of those days, however the only thing different was that he had felt someone staring at him from afar. However no matter where he looked he saw no one, and put it out of his mind, thinking it was probably just one of the kids, or those lurking around in the slums looking for food or something or rather.

Everything changed, when Momoi, had wanted to spend the day with him. He couldn't believe that they would suffer so much bad luck on their outing. It was luckily he saw a figure coming from the fuse box area of the arcade, running away. All he saw was a blur of red. At least now he knew the day wasn't cursed, but the work of someone.

The very next day, he had felt that presence once again, and allowed the person to continue their stalking of him. He led them to a park where he confronted his stalker. To his surprised, it was very handsome child from Teiko Private Academy, which was built to overshadow the slums. He felt electricity between them, and knew it was love at first sight. Also he saw the way the boy looked at him and knew it was mutual.

Being older he knew that if they were ever to get into a relationship it would never work out. He firmly rejected the boys countless times. It was so endearing to see the child try so hard. He too had followed the red head. Seeing how sad the Akashi was and miserable he seemed in his everyday life, Tetsuya resolved died down. He decided to accept Akashi wooing accept that they should try things out as friends.

He was firm in trying to making Akashi give up on him, but despite his effort, the Akashi had wormed his way into his heart. Surprising him with baby breath flowers, decorated with roses at the make shift school he created to help the children get a future. Making sure that all the kids got new clothes, and actual books. Getting him the books that he had mention in passing on their outings, though he firmly refused them, Akashi was insistent that he accept them.

It was getting harder and harder to let go. On one particular day, when he bid farewell to Akashi, he was bagged and gagged and taken away of a sudden. When he came too he was in a large office. Where, what seemed to be an older version of Akashi, sitting there waiting for him. He knew this was coming sooner or later. His spying and scoping out of what Akashi talks about he realised that Akashi was practically in a class of itself.

Listening to the older Akashi, Tetsuya knew all of the things he was saying. There could be no future for them. Deciding once and for all what he must do, he told Akashi Seito, "don't worry I won't ruin your family reputation, I know what I must do" with that he left the Akashi Manor.

He acted distant with Akashi, though it broke his heart, he just had to see Akashi for the last time before he set into motion what he had to do. With seeing Akashi for the last time he vanished.

**Time skip~**

Though Tetsuya had disappeared from Akashi sight, as he promised the patriarch of the Akashi family, however he didn't say anything about keeping track of the young boy. Yes, Tetsuya had made sure that no girl or guy got too close to Akashi. He knew that Akashi had promised to only love him, he wasn't going to blindly agree, like all those dumb girls in anime and manga, or like those guys and girls in those fics, Akashi was still young, he still could change his mind in who he liked.

Tetsuya made sure to dedicate himself to going back to study and graduate and get that teaching degree like he always planned but due to life and other stuff getting in the way he never did. He made sure to continue teaching the little kids, in the slums and made sure to have them help him keep all the girls away from his Akashi.

He the little darlings, go bump into the girls who were planning to confess to Akashi countless times. Due to the kids being dirty the girls would all shriek and had to give up on confessing to Akashi because it was socially ruining to be seen dirty. Though, these were only the really high class girls who were close to Akashi social circles. All the other females seem to just like observing the young Akashi heir.

It didn't take long for him to graduate, with him back in full force at studying, he was easily recognise as a prodigy. Teiko Private was quick to heir him to work for them.

**To Present day**

Tetsuya first day at Teiko Private Academy and he finally saw his beloved Akashi already. Though he looked tired, but his friends seemed to be all stressed out too, must have been a party, these rich teens do, do weird shit sometimes.

After leaving the reception office, he found he assigned to the class with only five students. The elites of the elites, after he was a prodigy teacher so, they needed someone who could handle these kids who were too smart for their own good, which no other teacher could handle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back to normal POV**

**In Class**

"Hi Everyone welcome back~ I hope you all had a good break~" Tetsuya greeted the five students who were talking at the back of the class, with the clear intention to just ignore the teacher.

The group of five, who were laughing about the events that occurred the day before, didn't even seem to hear the teacher, however one Akashi Seijuro frozed. He recognised that voice, it couldn't be...

Taking a step forward and out of the circle of freakishly tall friends, he saw that their new teacher was the same person he had been looking for. Not believing that he was sober he asked one Midorima...oh wait he partially blind, turned to Kise...oh right he slashed his eye.

"Daiki, ask who that is?"

"Huh da fuck I should do that?" but a glare from Akashi he went to ask, but the teacher seemed to have heard them.

"Ah please don't swear Aomine-kun" Tetsuya gave the tanned teen a smile. This however made Akashi boiled in anger, however all that all seemed to vanished as soon as Tetsuya turned to him. "Hai~ I am Kuroko Tetsuya, and hai I am your new form teacher" Kuroko smiled at the red haired boy who seemed to still be in shock.

Akashi was just amazed that after these few years, the one he was looking for was right before him. All cleaned up and looking like a gazillion bucks, however he was now in a rage that everyone here will be on the receiving end of that dazzling smile. He had to show everyone that Tetsuya was his.

Walking up the front of the class, Akashi pulled Tetsuya down by the tie and gave him a deep kiss, while and saying loud enough for the others to hear "I thought I told you to call me Sei, Tetsuya" he was amused in seeing the surprise on Tetsuya face, but at the realization at what he had done he instant felt shy, and went back to his seat, and remain silent for the rest of the day.

Tetsuya recovering from his shock gave Akashi the most beautiful smile, before resuming on teaching them for the day, and never forgot to call him Sei-kun

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**After School**

"Well then, shall we go on a date Sei-kun~" Tetsuya asked his student.

Akashi still couldn't believe that his first love Tetsuya was standing in front of him. He thought that Tetsuya had disappeared, he had left no message, no evidence, no trace of anything for anyone to find him, because god knows Akashi had tried, tried so hard to look for him. Pinching himself, to see if this was really reality, at feeling pain he jolted and just nodded at the teal haired man.

"Good" Tetsuya gave Akashi the most endearing smile, as he continued to lead Akashi away from the Academy. The rest of the Generation of Miracles, were secretly sneaking behind watching Akashi Seijuro, who never ever shown his soft side, except for when he was talking about Tetsuya while he was drunk, be led away by their new form room teacher. Kise couldn't help voice what they were all thinking

"Kawai~! They are both soooooo cute~ Akashicchii and Kurokocchii~ are both sooooo adorable~!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Scene Change**

Tetsuya had taken Akashi to the park where they had first met in the past.

"Sei-kun do you remember this place?" Tetsuya gently asked Akashi who was blushing. Of course he remembered this place, he had told Tetsuya that he would make him his, and giving Tetsuya a ring claiming that he would claim him now and forever more in the future.

Akashi not wanting to say anything pulled Tetsuya down by the tie and planted a hot kiss on Tetsuya lips. The fight for dominance began, as teeth clashed and their tongue swirled and twirled. Each not giving up on trying to control the kiss. Tetsuya wrapped an arm around Akashi waist and pulled him forward as he pushed his tongue against Akashi, and into Akashi mouth, where Akashi breath hitch, as he lost the battle, but felt so much pleasure as Tetsuya explored his entire cavern.

They finally broke away with a string of saliva connecting their lips, as it broke away, they both released a breath that they had not realised that they had been holding, as they glazed at each other in lust. Tetsuya wiping away the remains of drool that Akashi had accumulated, chuckled leaned back in for a peck, before taking Akashi hand and leading him away for some coffee and cake at the centre of the park.

Unbeknownst to them, the group of four that was following them had turned into five. The four who had been spying on their teacher and friend, saw a crazed pink hair girl who had heart shaped eyes as soon as she saw the teacher. If it wasn't for Aomine and Kise quickness in tackling the girl down, and holding her back from charging and doing the same thing they did to her except towards the teacher, Kuroko would have been the one face first in the ground.

Though restrained, the pink hair girl did struggle.

"AHH~ Tetsu-kun~ He's mine~! Let me go~! He only belongs to me~! He can't fall for someone else! Let me go~! I got to wake up Tetsu-kun to our love~!" she kept on screaming behind Aomine hand that was covering her mouth.

"Ahh so annoying~" Murasakibara said as he crumbled up the packet of chips he just finished eating, and with all the other wrappers he crinkled them all into a ball and gagged the girl with it to shut her up. With that all done they resumed stalki..I mean following the two who went to the cafe, while dragging the girl along with them.

They followed them all afternoon, cooing at all the adorable interaction the two had. It got to a point where they had lost the two, and decided to give up and leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Meanwhile with Akashi and Tetsuya**

"Ah ah ah~" Akashi moaned as Tetsuya kissed his necked. They had realised they were being followed in the end and snuck away to Akashi house. The pleasure was over bearing, and Akashi wanted more, more than just kisses.

"ahhh...the...ahh ...dra...ahh..drawer...ahhh~" he moaned and panted, as Tetsuya planted butterfly kisses down this throat and unbuttoning the red headed teen shirt. Hearing what his beloved was saying, he went back up to plant a long kiss on the red head lips before doing what he was asked.

"okay" Tetsuya said, as he quickly reached an arm out to the bedside drawer to see what the red head wanted. Upon opening the drawer he saw items that he did not expect to see.

"Oh Sei-kun~ did you want me to use these~?" Tetsuya said with a smile, as if he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yes use it~ please Tetsuya~" Akashi practically beg, at being left cold from Tetsuya ministration earlier. Seeing Tetsuya nod, he gave a pleased smile.

"If that what my Sei-kun wants then~" Tetsuya began taking out the items in the drawer. Placing them on the table above the drawer, he moved back to Akashi and took off his clothes. Next taking Akashi hands he handcuffed each to the respective bed post, while tying Akashi legs with the ropes to the lower bed post so that Akashi arms and legs where stretch out so it looked like he was an X on the bed.

"Ahhhh~ Tighter Tetsu..." WHACK! Tetsuya whipped Akashi with the whipped that was in the drawer.

"ohh.. Who allowed you to call me by my name little one~" Tetsuya smirked down at Akashi, who was still grimacing in pain at the suddenly being wacked, but feeling incredibly turned on.

"Te.."*WHACK* "Tetsu" **WHACK WHACK** "what do you want me to call you" Akashi panted, he wasn't being whipped that hard but it was enough to feel slight pain and pleasure.

"Ara what else should you call me except Sensei Sei-kun~" Tetsuya replied, giving Akashi two more whips for the sake of it. "Here let Sensei teach you a lesson" Tetsuya smirked as he took the black cloth and wrapped it around Akashi's eyes. Now blindfolded the teen wouldn't be able to see a thing.

"Don't try to see, just feel" Tetsuya whispered into the Akashi ear, as he licked the shell of the outer ear of the teen. Softly, running his hand down the teen chest, Tetsuya placed soft pecks along Akashi mouth, slowly leaving butterfly kiss down the red head throat. Licking the skin down to the clavicle area, down to the base of the throat where both ends of neck bone meet.

Leaving a trail of saliva, as his tongue slid down the centre line of Akashi chest, while the other hand moved to pinch the teen's left nipple while his mouth sucked and played with the right one.

"ahhh, ahhhhh, uhhh, ahhh" were the moans and pants of the tied up teen. "Please...uhh...ahhh...please...ahh...tou...uhh..ahh...touch... ...ahhh~" was the cry that came from those abused lips.

Tetsuya chuckled and Akashi could feel the vibration reverberating though his chest, with his hand that was toying with Akashi man nipples, he slowly slid it down to give the boy a few slow strokes that was like torture to the boy. He tried to thrust up, anything to get some more friction.

While holding down the thrusting hips with his arm, Tetsuya continued giving torturous strokes while his tongue slowly taunted the boy as it slid slowly down to the enlarged organ. Breathing small puff of air to the tip of the cock, caused the tied up boy to squirmed and moan.

"don't ...ahh..torture...uhh...me...Sensei...ahhh"

"shhh Sei-kun, Just focus on the sensation~" Tetsuya whispered, while kissing everywhere and licking anything but the throbbing cock. Seeing that the teen was at the verge of coming, Tetsuya took the whip and used it to tie up the dick around the base.

"Sensei..? what..ahh. ..thats...uhh,,ahhh...for?" Akashi questioned, surprised. Though that thought was soon forgotten as he was assaulted with more and more pleasure.

"You'll see" Tetsuya chuckled, and then swallowed the entire organ whole. Sucking fast and with precision, is tongue toying with the slit and wrapping around the head. Akashi screamed and moaned, he was so close, so close the need to cum was so intense, that when he tried to he found what the whip was for, as he groaned in agony. His hip trying to thrust forward to seek the released that he was denied.

Tetsuya pulled away, laughing, as he watched the boy thrashed against the binding.

"Don't worry Sei-kun, I let you feast on the pleasure like you never seen before" Using the precum excessively leaking from the tip of the swollen engorged penis, Tetsuya used it as lubricant to prepare the tied up boy. "shhh relaxed Akashi, just accept the pleasure" as he stretched and scissor the boy making the entrance loose.

When he deemed it loose enough, Tetsuya lined himself in front Akashi, lifting the teen up by the knees as he slowly entered the moaning red head. Akashi practically screamed as he was entered, head thrashing side to side, drool dribbling out of his mouth as another wave of pleasure racked through his entire body.

"AHHH~ LET ME CUM! UHH, AHHH, PLEASE! AHHH SENSEI! PLEASE AHH UHHH PLEASE AHH LET ME UHHHHH CUUUMMM!" he shouted as he slowly slipped into the madness as the sensation pushed him over the edge. To have so much pleasure coursing through his entire body without any form of release was making him loose any sense of coherent thought as all he wanted was to cum.

Tetsuya thrust without abandon, the tightness was too much, as Akashi sphincter kept squeezing the life out of his cock. Thanks to the whip, Akashi was constantly cumming without actually cumming all the excess cum building up in his cock and balls, as it enlarged his tied up penis more and more. Tetsuya continued stroking the teen cock, while thrusting faster and faster.

"You ready Sei-kun, are you ready to cum, to cum together" he asked the boy, who by then couldn't think or say anything only moan and screamed in pleasure. The look on his face, was so beautiful to Tetsuya as he leaned in to kiss the boy. Akashi eyes had rolled back, so you can the whites of it. His mouth was opened, panting and moaning as copious amount of drool spilled out of his lips and down his chin.

With one final thrust, Tetsuya untied the throbbing cock in front of him as he too cum inside the teen. Akashi screamed a long and final "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" as his cock sprayed cum out like a fountain bursting, as copious and copious amount of cum splashed all over the two.

"I love you Sei-kun" Tetsuya said while panting as he placed a final kiss on Akashi forehead, as he embraced the boy into his arms, as they went to sleep with Tetsuya still buried within the tired red headed boy, who was already snoozing.

"We begin round two later" he whispered onto the sleeping boy hair as he too dozed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** bwhahaha well thats it lol

To Mafia-ish addiction whose prompt for me was; _Something about them having totally huge gaps, on their social status. Akashi is a rich kid and Kuroko lives in the slums and society separates them via these really huge walls but somehow they saw a gap and met each other and keep on metting each other..., _i like to believe i covered everything u asked lol, though probably not what u had in mind when u said separating them via huge walls and gaps lol

To Koichii whose promt/wanted; _ Akashi stalking Kuroko, _hoped u like it XD

To Belles7 who wanted, _Akashi drunk!, _lol well he was definitely drunk

To Ashley Kovacevich, whose prompt was, _a dominate Kuroko in a fluffy relationship with a shy Akashi and/or akakuro on a date being stalked by a jealous Momoi who is being held back by the rest of the MiraGen while they all coo over how adorable akakuro are, _lol pffft i hope i answered ur expectations, i hope it was what u meant or imagined as a dominant Kuroko lol

To Flower blossom who wanted, _Kuroko stalking Akashi, _hoped u liked it XD

To Seitsuna Izayoi who wantd, _a platonic Akakuro, _well there was a moment of plantonicness lol but i couldn't write the whole if i left it like that so sorry, but hope u sorta gotta what u wanted

Pffft, all combined into one, the plots they swirled, just like a stone cast into a pond, the water ripples connecting them all into one, no matter what we want, the ripples of the world will all interconnect and still water becomes a blur of chaos, do we dare tread through, cause if we do, sometimes we can see miraculous things come about, or just a mess and with that i bid thee all adieu

Taadaa~! **curtain closes** Lunatari23 out yo~ XD

Please review and tell me what you think, even if you thought it was complete rubbish, oh for those who continue to post prompts/plots on the page i might do ur as a continuation to this, so keep them coming only for this week only


End file.
